Internal combustion engines combust a mixture of fuel and gasses in order to provide motive force to the engine which produces usable power for a variety of applications. Fuel injectors in the engine typically inject liquid fuel in a spray which enhances the evaporation or gasification of the fuel. Fuel which remains in liquid state and is combusted may produce increased levels of and/or different types of combustion byproducts which may be undesirable. For example, diesel fuel when combusted in a liquid state may cause the formation of soot and/or other harmful or undesirable combustion byproducts.